Absolute
by LonesomeShadow
Summary: I do not own anything that i used from the original movie or Prequal Comic except for the things that i created myself.. thanks, and i hope you enjoy.


Chapter 1

A low whirring noise filled the room, blinds built into the windows slid to the side, vanishing into the frame as Sunlight made its way into the room. A mahogany conference table, with near twenty seats sat in the center. A large flat screen hung on the wall, behind the head of the table. Sitting in the forth chair from the head on the right side of the table was a man. He was in mid to late thirties but a head full of brown hair. His hand rested on the table, his fingers tapping in sequence on the hard surface as the door at the end of the office opened, and men and women filed in, each dressed to impress wearing business suits or skirts, and each one black in color, the man in the chair the only one wearing a charcoal grey suit. The last to enter, was a balding man. He moved slowly, looking over the faces as everyone took their place at the table. Only one chair empty and that was the one on the right side of the head. No one mentioned the empty chair, as the balding man moved and took his seat at the head of the table, everyone looking to him. "So" he said, looking to everyone. "Carver has failed in his research and was found in the jet, having shot himself, no sign of Ms. Kira Hudson" his eyes locked on the file before him. "Agent Cole, you have the floor" the balding man said, as the man in the grey suit stood. "Thank you" He moved to the front. "This is what we know" his words monotone for the part as he grabbed a remote from the side of the flat screen, and pressed a button, a picture of a woman appeared. Kira Hudson a High level pusher, powers increased by the serum to which only she has survived… Gone" he pushed the button again, showing a picture of a male this time. "Nick Gant... second gen mover... Gone" he kept going, his words rising in intensity "Cassie Holmes... gone, Pinky Stein... gone, Emily Hu...gone, Hook Waters...gone" each name he said, a photo of that person appeared on the screen. "and now, Cassie Holmes along with Nick Gant has successfully blackmailed Division with the vial of Serum that was stolen, and has gotten one of the worlds best Watchers out of our facility" the screen flicked again to a mug shot photo of a older women, caption under the screen read "Holmes" Agent Cole turned and finally faced everyone at the table. "Because of Carvers actions, we not only have lost millions of dollars in research on a serum that we now have to scrap, but we have also lost Seven Gifted" a lady at the table raised her hand. "when you say lost, what you mean.." she stopped when Cole cut her off "what I mean is that they cannot be found, they have went off the grid and have covered their tracks well" the balding man at the front of the table, spun his chair around, leaning back. "We don't need a lesson here Agent Cole... get on with it" Cole bowed his head. "Yes sir" cutting the screen off and replacing the remote, he walked to the end of the room, and opened the door. "For the last ten years, myself and a small group of our scientists have found an anomaly among the psychic" he explained, just as a young woman entered, wearing a black jump suit that hugged her form. Long, blonde hair fell to lower back. Her looks... both sexy but not flaunting it, even without makeup she was a sight to look at. "Meet Katrina" Cole said smiling as the people at the table shifted in their seats. "She is one of these Anomalies that I spoke of" with a hand on her elbow, he led her to the front of the room, behind the balding man. "Katrina here is one of only two that we know of who is in a new classification of psychic we are calling "Absolutes" he smiled as he walked around the table. "Our scientist, during a study of a pregnant female we had caught... a shadow found that the fetus held none of the DNA markers of a psychic, a rarity all in its own, as the powers are passed from mother to child more easily then from father to child, but there it was" he stood behind his chair, hands resting on the back of it.. Katrina is that child, she doesn't come up on any of our tests for finding psychics, but she is one" Cole looked over the men and women at the table as they all started speaking at once. Cole smiled, he enjoyed making them squirm, and something he did every chance he got... "What power does she have then Agent Cole" someone asked louder then everyone else, which silenced everyone else. Cole smiled. "Katrina holds the powers of them all" he said proudly. "She is, in effect... a pusher, mover, shifter, sniffer, shadow, bleeder, stitcher, watcher, wiper, porter and phaser... the only one she cannot do is the other anomaly that Ezra had" he said, Ezra being the female from long ago that could shapeshift. "Now, before you go asking your questions, Katrina isn't all powerful. Each ability of hers varies. Her bleeder, watcher, Wiper, shadow and sniffer ability are at the lowest possible, we don't know why, but our scientist think that its possible that all the gifts in one person, something has to give. Her strongest are pusher, mover, phaser and porter, with the Stitcher and shifter side being mediocre at best" the balding one stood from his chair. "Agent Cole, what exactly are you trying to say when you say she is one of two?" the man asked. "Ah, that" Cole said, smiling as he moved to Katrina's side. "One of our sleepers delivered the child of a Mover twenty years ago. The mother got the child away, but not before blood was taken, as well as a name" he stepped forward, and leaned over the table, his hands rested on it as he looked at everyone present. "I need full access and support from everyone here if I am to find this Absolute, and I need it today ladies and gentlemen" he said, smiling.

Explosions, cracking sound of gunfire all over. He was breathing heavy, crouched down behind something, a beautiful woman staring at him, her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Screams of pain was heard all around, but he ignored all that as he leaned forward and kissed the woman, just as he felt the explosion in his side, his body jerking from her grasp, her mouth opening as she screamed, sound wasn't needed to know that as arms went around her, pulling her back as his eyes closed.. And the darkness came after that... Kyle Jerked awake gasping, his hands griping the sides of the bed, his breathing fast and labored. "God" he gasped out, rubbing his forehead, feeling himself covered in sweat. He hated when that happened, always when he slept his Watcher gift came in full force, making him see future. Of course, seeing when a group of Division agents were going to burst in your door or when you will eventually take a wrong turn down an ally, and it results in your getting mugged, yea the visions of what was to come were great... at times. Moving from the bed, he went to the vanity that the hotel had in its rooms. Flicking on the lights, he looked at the man staring back at him from the mirror. "Ugh, I look like hell" he told himself, seeing the ghost white, sweat ridden face of his. Turning on the tap, he splashed some water onto his face, before filling a glass and draining it. Both actions calmed him down enough so he was able to think over what he had just seen, and the conclusion wasn't all that great. "Did...did I just see my own death?" he asked himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, face resting in his hands. The answer was yes... he had. More questions came to him after he accepted the first and main one. "Where was I? How'd I get there… who was the woman?" he asked himself, and instantly he thought of the woman. And she was a women; there was no doubt of that. From what he saw, she was young, mid twenties... the most striking feature, were the eyes... strong and determined but at the same time Kind, and the bluest color ever, only matching his own eyes, from which he heard from everyone were so gorgeous, but this woman's, this mystery woman who will be present when he dies were more beautiful. Shaking his head, he stood and moved to the window, sliding back the curtain and looking over the city. "Whoever you are Mystery woman" he said softly. "I'd welcome my future just to see you for real"


End file.
